Living a Life of Lies and Betrayal: Minako
by ice dyaty
Summary: No summary
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I am just writing a little story for fun. I make no money for these stories so please don't sue me.  
  
Living a Life of Lies and Betrayal: Minako  
  
By: ice dyaty  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
What is love?  
  
People have there different perceptions on this...... feeling. In the dictionary, it says that love is a deep affection that one person feels for another. Others might believe that love is like a blanket that covers you with happiness and joy. They are blind. This thing is not pure and good, it's nothing but a monster. There are no happy endings and certainly no couples that live happily ever after. Love is a myth; it's only found in fairytale books.  
  
Love leads to pain and deceit. Betrayal. Hatred. It's not for everyone, only for the lucky ones. Love is a calamity. Isn't love shared between one man and one woman?  
  
In the shadows throughout the apartment a petite woman roamed about. She feels empty and alone. So how does she describe love?  
  
Love is a game,  
  
with many rules.  
Will you play?  
Play a game that can never be won.  
  
Love isn't a gift  
but a risk.  
Are you willing to take it?  
  
Minako once loved, but he betrayed her. Ripped her of the one thing always stolen from her. She lives in purgatory. It seems that purgatory casts its shadow over her building a silhouette.  
  
Her name, Aino Minako, means beautiful little child of love. Is she really? No, she is overcomed with misery. That should've been her name, Misery Aino.  
  
Why must life be so harsh and cruel? First Alan broke her heart and her mother ignores her. Mother doesn't even approve of her. Everything is taken away from her. The first man she ever loved left her for another woman. Now Kunzite will leave her too.  
  
The image of the other woman kissing his lips is still vivid in her thoughts. She can't blame him though? His mistress is rather lovely with her short ebony curls, hazol eyes, and vivacious attitude. But he promised to Minako and only her. Nothing good ever lasts forever.  
  
She heard the door being opened then shut. He called to Minako but she did not answer. Although the sound of low sobs were audible throughout the apartment. He found her standing by the window looking out of it. She felt him behind her.  
  
"Can you feel it? "she asked him turning around and placing his hand over her chest. He looked stunned. What was she trying to show him.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Tell me Minako, "he said nervously.  
  
The tears fell down her cheeks one after the other like tiny pearls. Her once blue eyes filled with glee looked hurt.  
  
"Just answer me! "she cried hysterically, "can you feel it? "  
  
"Feel what? "  
  
"It aches. It hurts! It hurts so much! "  
  
"What pains you? "he asked confused.  
  
She pressed his hand harder on her chest. He felt her heart beating fast.  
  
"Do you feel my pain? My heart...... it's breaking. " She let go of his hand and it fell limp at his side. She turned away from him.  
  
"I don't understand, what did I...... "She cut him off.  
  
"How dare you attempt to ask me what you've done...... "she paused and gazed out the window. Outside it rained. The droplets beat down on the earth and lightening lit up the dark sky.  
  
The sobs came out of her lips. They were long and loud. Her small hands gripped her chest. All the pain and anguish showed through her tears.  
  
She turned to him again looking into his eyes and continued to speak, "I saw you with her, "she spoke softly. The sobs subsiding. "Chrystalin, isn't that her name? Shhhh. Don't speak love, "she placed a finger over his full lips to silence him, "Let me finish. I saw the way you responded to her kiss. The slightest touch made you shiver. I saw how your body moved over hers. I saw the fire in your eyes. You love her don't you? She's beautiful. I can't blame you, Kunzite, "she finished.  
  
It hurt him to see her like this. Her eyes escaped his. He never intended to hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry, "he whispered and tried to embrace her lithe body.  
  
"Don't touch me! "she pushed him away and ran to a corner. "You promised you'd never hurt me. Why Kunzite? Wasn't my love enough? "  
  
The tears began to form in his eyes. Chrystalin meant nothing to him. She was just an easy screw. Minako was his world. He tried to embrace her again but she moved away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minako. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. " He began to cry.  
  
"I do not know how to forgive. "  
  
Once again he tried to embrace her, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Do not cry Kunzite. She'll make you happy. Something I couldn't do. Right? "She laughed bitterly.  
  
She walked to their bedroom. He followed. A dead silence fell between them. The suitcase was on the bed. Her clothes began to fill it. Everything that belonged to her was in there. He wanted to stop her but couldn't. The suitcase was in her hand and she walked out the bedroom to the front door.  
  
"Don't leave me, Minako. I know I messed up. Let me make it up to you. I can't live without you. I need you beside me. I love you, "he pleaded.  
  
"I can't stay here. For 9 years I thought for once that someone could love me. Be honest and faithful to me. Again it has been proven wrong. You once loved me but now you love someone else. You're a stranger to me. I've never met you before. My Kunzite abandoned me. "  
  
She left out of the apartment. 


	2. Shattered

Chapter 2 

**Outside Minako reveled in the rain. The cool droplets fell on her relentlessly as it drenched her completely. She hoped that it would never stop raining. The gloominess of the night went well with her melancholic state. Naturally when it rains and thunders something wrong always happens, something sad. Is it not true?**

**Did she know that the one she once loved looked at her from his window? His tear stricken face now dry. His flawless face filled with pain. Those steel gray orbs red. How could he have done this? Kunzite felt ashamed. He saw as his golden haired angel disappears into the night. Goodbye angel...... till we meet again...... if you desire.....**

**She ran in the rain. Enjoyed every moment the water splashed on her pale skin. She stopped infront of a park. Momentarily looking around. Then again her eyes began to water and warm liquid spilled from them. This place brought back memories that should be buried and never dug up again. That was precisely why she was here to leave the memoir of Kunzite. Her small hands went to her face and she brushed the tears away.**

"**This is where we first met. As children we used to play here or more accurately you used to protect me. For what reasons I do not know. I remember you were always jealous of other boys. It was funny. Little things always made you angry, especially me. I was 11 and you 14. We grew up and parted. You met Linda and left. I met somebody too but he hurt me. Five years later we met again. In this park you consoled and comforted me. You promised you'd never hurt me. But promises are never kept. Farewell Kunzite it was a delight having your love for a while. " She whispered this to no one in particular. The past was buried now. Kunzite erased. She walked away from the park.**

**The rain stopped leaving the humidity to take over. Where is she to go? She thought of places to stay. First place to come to her mind was Usagi and Mamoru's home. They would surely take her in but she was not in the mood to be with the perfect couple. Plus they just finished adding someone new to the family. Their daughter Chibi Usa was born a few days ago. They don't have time to help out an old friend.**

**There was Makoto but the fair lady might be busy traveling back and forth to Tokyo and back to Miami checking on her restaurants. Ami is probably studying or working at Miami Children's Hospital. The brain finally made her dream come true. At the tender age of 26 she became a well-known pediatrician. Rei must be busy working things out with Chad. The last time she heard of them, they separated due to the fact that Chad cheated on her. Don't all men cheat?**

**What about Michiru and Haruka? That wouldn't be such a great idea. After all they told Minako that Kunzite had been seeing another woman. She wasn't in the mood for the whole "I told you so " speech. Hotoru was experiencing life on her own there is no need to be a burden on her. Why would she want to have a depressed bitter woman staying with her? **

**Last person to come to mind was Setsuna. She always had time for everything. Yes, Minako will go to her. Setsuna is just like her. They both lost there faith in...... love.**

**Minako continued to walk down the street. Setsuna did not live that far from where Minako had. Again the pang of pain hit her like an icy blade. Her heart ached like never before. Dear God why did she have to fall inlove again knowing that love wasn't for her? She broke into a run. She was almost to Setsuna's house. After five minutes she turned a corner and there was Setsuna's house. It was quite small but nonetheless something to look forward to everyday. She walked up the two steps and knocked on the door.**

**She wondered if Setsuna would still be awake. Doubt crossed Minako's mind. It was well past midnight. She slumped down to her knees and began to cry again. She felt so much pain. All of a sudden the door opened and out came Setsuna.**

**Her garnet eyes fell on the golden hair girl.**

"**Minako, what's wrong? " She went down on her knees and took the younger girl into her arms and began to rock her back and forth. Minako continued to cry. She grasped onto Setsuna and sobbed into her hair. So much pain came out from her.**

"**Kunzite...... Kunz....... He...... he...... "**

"**What Minako-chan? What did Kunzite do? " **

**Setsuna held Minako tightly. Still rocking her coaxing her the best she could. But all Minako could do was cry. "Shhh Mina-chan. Shhh... I'm here..... Shh..... Whatever it is, it will pass. "**

"**No it will never pass! "Minako said as she pushed herself away from Setsuna. She looked at the floor and rocked herself. Setsuna looked at her friend with pity. **

"**Kunzite cheated on me. I hurt so bad Setsuna. My heart it aches. Everything aches. "**

**Setsuna did not know what to say. Again poor Minako had to be decieved. Nothing good ever lasts with her. She looked so helpless. So vulnerable and alone. Damn Kunzite for betraying her. Damn him to hell! He'll get his though. Better said he already has. He lost the only thing that would ever love him unconditionally. How could anyone love someone who is as cold as him? Minako did. And she stood by his side all the time. Whatever he wanted she'd give him. Anything he dreamed of she supported. **

"**Why does this have to happen to me again? Didn't I give him all that I have? " Minako finally said crying no more.**

"**Yes you did. "**


End file.
